Kirkcest
by Mrs. SpockKirkMcCoyScott
Summary: Prompt: I think we need a threesome up in here. Kirk/Kirk!Prime/Mirror!Kirk. Dub/non-con, and any kinks anon wants to include. Mirror!Kirk would be up for a lot of weird stuff, and he doesn't really care if the other Kirks approve. *Thanks for R/R!*


"What the hell is going on?" yelled Jim, trying to free himself from his bonds.

"No use. He's been waiting twenty-five years for his second chance. He's not going to give up that easily," answered Kirk.

Jim turned towards that oh so familiar voice. His eyes went wide.

"Oh, shit, are you me? Like other Spock was on Delta Vega?"

He already knew the answer.

"Yes. I'm from the original time line. Pleasure to meet you...me."

"This is all very interesting, but who is 'he?' And how do you know 'him?'" asked Jim.

"It's other us from an alternate reality--"

"Like we don't have enough of those!"

"--and he's been waiting to get revenge on...us...for a very long time," explained Kirk.

"I have an idea for what these bonds are going to be for then," said Kirk, hitting his head on the poll he's tied to.

The two sat in silence until they suddenly said the same thing at the same time, "I wish Spock was here."

Jim couldn't help but smirk. "Great minds think alike."

The moment was brought to a halt when they heard the nearby red doors slide open. In walked...other-other Kirk. It was like looking into a mirror. The leering looks he gave the two men left little to the imagination.

"Look, let him go. He didn't do anything, it's me you want!" Kirk tried to persuade.

"All the more fun," replied Mirror.

Jim followed Mirror with his eyes as he strode over to Kirk, watched him kneel down with his back to Jim. The kiss he initiated was intense. Mirror brought up a hand to turn Kirk's head back to him. Jim was surprised when Kirk eventually gave in to the kiss. One or both of them moaned, but he couldn't tell which. Kirk struggled at his bonds as if he too wanted to bring his hands up to wrap them around his evil counterpart.

Jim had seen some pretty weird stuff in his cadet days, but this was borderline crazy. It should have disgusting, off-putting, even considered rape. It should have, but it wasn't. It was actually really hot.

He continued watching the others; they seemed to have forgotten about him. He saw as Mirror straddled Kirk and started grinding down against him. Kirk started thrusting up, making little needy noises in the back of his throat. As he took in the scene playing out before him, he felt his pants grow tight and he longed to relieve himself of his hardening cock. And hey, shouldn't one of the other hims already know he would be getting impatient by now?

"Oh God," he thought to himself, "I'm jealous of my other self for getting raped by my other's other self."

He took a second to appreciate just how fucked up that really was.

Then sharp hazel eyes turned and bore into his crystal blue ones. It turns out they weren't as similar as he thought. He began second guessing himself; maybe he shouldn't have been envious of Kirk after all.

When Kirk felt Mirror still himself, he opened his eyes. There could only be one thing in the whole universe that would stop him, and he was sitting in this room.

"Well, Captain, seems our doppelganger wants me pretty badly while you always resist. Seems he appreciates what I do more than you do, Kirk," teased Mirror. He slapped Kirk in the face.

"Hey! Don't hit him!" yelled Jim.

To Jim he said, "Don't you want me, kid? Want me to fuck you up as badly as I did him those twenty-five years ago?"

"Jim, don't listen to him! I can take it. I know what he's like, and you don't. Please, Jim," begged Kirk.

"I can take it too...You never had Frank for a step-father. That was some crazy shit right there," Jim tried to reason.

"Jim no!"

But Mirror was already getting up.

"Awww, look at little Jimmy. Kirk can you blame him for begging? You were good when you were young, I'll grant you that, but he's younger than I've ever known you," said Mirror, circling Jim.

Mirror crouched down behind him and whispered in his ear, hand sliding inside the neck of his gold Captain's shirt, so similar and so different to the other two.

"Ready Jim?"

\O/ \O/ \O/ \O/ \O/

"You're hurting him! He's never done that before!" shouted Kirk.

He turned his head away; he couldn't stand to watch his younger self get raped. Every time he heard Jim squeak or cry out, he squeezed his eyes shut tighter. Just because he could hear the slap of skin on skin didn't mean he had to witness it. He owed himself some small shred of dignity by looking away. Kirk felt so helpless. He hoped Jim would understand even if he was never forgiven.

He heard a grunt come from Mirror and knew it was over, knew what he was going to see as soon as he opened his eyes. It would be the same sight as when he had been in Jim's position. Bones had said his eyes had looked dead for days.

"J-Jim...?" he whispered.

He was right in his assumption. Hands were still tied behind his back, pants and boxers down around his knees, tears streaming out his eyes. They locked eyes for a moment, Jim looking like a sheep for the slaughter before he turned his head, unwilling to move himself for fear of hurting himself further.

"How could you do that to him? He didn't even know about the two of us until he woke up after you knocked him out! He's an innocent boy!" bellowed Kirk, face reddening.

"Yeah? And what are you going to do about it Captain?" sneered Mirror.

Kirk let out a noise of rage.

"Tell you what," began Mirror, "I was going to fuck him again, but since you seem so concerned for the boy, I'll make you an offer."

"I'm listening," Kirk said between clenched teeth.

"I'll you do the honors instead."

There was a moment of silence before Kirk hung his head down in defeat. Mirror cut him loose from the post and held him at phaser point, most likely set to heavy stun or kill. He crawled over to Jim and rested a hand on his back; he shivered and jerked away.

"Cut his bonds too," Kirk ordered.

Mirror let out a disgusted noise. "If you insist, but no more favors Kirk."

He sat Jim up, leaning him against himself so he couldn't see Mirror.

"Jim? I'm so, so sorry," he whispered in his hair.

"Just get it over with," Jim muttered, pushing himself away from Kirk and setting himself on all fours again.

"Hey, hey, it doesn't have to be like that. We can do this face to face, unless you don't want to see me..."

"You'd do face to face after what he just did to me?"

"I know you find that more personal."

Jim nodded. At least he and Kirk had that in common.

Jim lay down on the briefing room floor, knees bent with feet flat on the floor. Kirk undid his pants and pushed them down his legs. He laid himself on top of Jim before starting.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Not like it matters to him," said Jim turning his head away again.

"It matters to me."

Jim turned back again to look at him, trust trying to shine through his eyes. Kirk leaned down and kissed him. When he pulled away, Jim said, "Yeah. I'm ready now."

\O/ \O/ \O/ \O/ \O/

"K-Ki-irk!" ululated Jim as he was brought, finally, to his own climax.

Kirk followed shortly afterward, spilling deep inside his double. They laid in panting mess on the floor, Mirror still watching and stroking himself to another finish. He relished it when it splashed on Kirk's sweaty back. Mirror let out a chilling laugh. Kirk cringed in disgust.

Kirk pulled out of Jim with a soft popping noise and phaser be damned, he slugged Mirror in the jaw.

"Jim," he ordered, seeing their chance, "grab his communicator!"

He fought with his look alike, each wrestling for the top and each anticipating the other's move easily. They were too alike for there to be a winner or a loser. It was lucky for them that Jim was able to get a hold of a Scotty.

"Beam the two of us out of here now, Scotty, now!" he screamed, grabbing his uniform off Mirror's Enterprise floor.

The sound of a transporter beam had never been so welcome before.

\O/ \O/ \O/ \O/ \O/

"Captain...s? What's all this then?" asked Scotty Prime.

"It's alright Scotty, just get Jim to my quarters immediately.

"Aye, sir...Should I be calling the Doctor for the lad?"

"Yes. Please do."

Before they left the transporter room, Jim helped himself redress. At least Jim's clothing was unsoiled. Kirk had Scotty fork over his red over-shirt for him to borrow. Jim knew Kirk had to alert Spock, Spock Prime, of their situation. He knew he was in good hands with Scotty though.

He allowed himself a small smile.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, Mr. Scott."

"Indeed I have. Just where in the devil are ye from?"

"Iowa. Just south of Des Moines actually."

"Ah, yer definitely some sort o' version of the Captain. Ye've both got smart mouths on ya, beggin' your pardon sir."

"Don't worry Scotty. No court marshalling for you today."

They made one last turn and Jim punched in his Captain's quarters password; the doors opened. The Scotsman looked on in shock.

"Great minds think alike, Scotty."


End file.
